The present invention relates to content-based flow switching in Internet Protocol (IP) networks.
IP networks route packets based on network address information that is embedded in the headers of packets. In the most general sense, the architecture of a typical data switch consists of four primary components: (1) a number of physical network ports (both ingress ports and egress ports), (2) a data plane, (3) a control plane, and (4) a management plane. The data plane, sometimes referred to as the "fastpath," is responsible for moving packets from ingress ports of the data switch to egress ports of the data switch based on addressing information contained in the packet headers and information from the data switch's forwarding table. The forwarding table contains a mapping between all the network addresses the data switch has previously seen and the physical port on which packets destined for that address should be sent. Packets that have not previously been mapped to a physical port are directed to the control plane. The control plane determines the physical port to which the packet should be forwarded. The control plane is also responsible for updating the forwarding table so that future packets to the same destination may be forwarded directly by the data plane. The data plane functionality is commonly performed in hardware. The management plane performs administrative functions such as providing a user interface (UI) and managing Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) engines.
Packets conforming to the TCP/IP Internet layering model have 5 layers of headers containing network address information, arranged in increasing order of abstraction. A data switch is categorized as a layer N switch if it makes switching decisions based on address information in the N.sup.th layer of a packet header. For example, both Local Area Network (LAN, layer 2) switching and IP (layer 3) switching switch packets based solely on address information contained in transmitted packet headers. In the case of LAN switching, the destination MAC address is used for switching, and in the case of IP switching, the destination IP address is used for switching.
Applications that communicate over the Internet typically communicate with each other over a transport layer (layer 4) Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) or User Datagram Protocol (UDP) connection. Such applications need not be aware of the switching that occurs at lower levels (levels 1-3) to support the layer 4 connection. For example, an HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) client (also known as a web browser) exchanges HTTP (layer 5) control messages and data (payload) with a target web server over a TCP (layer 4) connection.
"Content" can be loosely defined as any information that a client application is interested in receiving. In an IP network, this information is typically delivered by an application-layer server application using TCP or UDP as its transport layer. The content itself may be, for example, a simple ASCII text file, a binary file, an HTML page, a Java applet, or real-time audio or video.
A "flow" is a series of frames exchanged between two connection endpoints defined by a layer 3 network address and a layer 4 port number pair for each end of the connection. Typically, a flow is initiated by a request at one of the two connection endpoints for content which is accessible through the other connection endpoint. The flow that is created in response to the request consists of (1) packets containing the requested content, and (2) control messages exchanged between the two endpoints.
Flow classification techniques are used to associate priority codes with flows based on their Quality of Service (QoS) requirements. Such techniques prioritize network requests by treating flows with different QoS classes differently when the flows compete for limited network resources. Flows in the same QoS class are assigned the same priority code. A flow classification technique may, for example, classify flows based on IP addresses and other inner protocol header fields. For example, a QoS class with a particular priority may consist of all flows that are destined for destination IP address 142.192.7.7 and TCP port number 80 and TOS of 1 (Type of Service field in the IP header). This technique can be used to improve QoS by giving higher priority flows better treatment.
Internet Service Providers (ISPs) and other Internet Content Providers commonly maintain web sites for their customers. This service is called web hosting. Each web site is associated with a web host. A web host may be a physical web server. A web host may also be a logical entity, referred to as a virtual web host (VWH). A virtual web host associated with a large web site may span multiple physical web servers. Conversely, several virtual web hosts associated with small web sites may share a single physical web server. In either case, each virtual web host provides the functionality of a single physical web server in a way that is transparent to the client. The web sites hosted on a virtual web host share server resources, such as CPU cycles and memory, but are provided with all of the services of a dedicated web server. A virtual web host has one or more public virtual IP address that clients use to access content on the virtual web host. A web host is uniquely identified by its public IP address. When a content request is made to the virtual web host's virtual IP address, the virtual IP address is mapped to a private IP address, which points either to a physical server or to a software application identified by both a private IP address and a layer 4 port number that is allocated to the application.